


Love thy tiny blond

by laduchessederat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Freeform, Original Character(s), Poetry, before movie, mention of Back Up, mention of Veronica Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat/pseuds/laduchessederat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few piece of advice to keep Lo/Ve on track as as acrostic poem. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love thy tiny blond

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is an answer to Writing 201 assignment of feb, 17th 2015 on wordpress platform.

Love and hug thy tiny blond  
Or watch her sleuth around  
Get Back Up sound  
And tell her you’ll  
Never break that bond


End file.
